Dans une autre vie peut-être (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Dans une autre vie, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être heureux.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Dans une autre vie, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être heureux.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour HJK , passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit sur le couple Dumbledore/Grindelwald avec Albus qui lui rend visite en prison et évoque leur relation, des regrets, dans une ambiance douce et mélancolique.

* * *

 **Dans une autre vie peut-être**

\- Tiens donc ? Ce bon vieux Al qui me rend visite. C'est trop d'honneur.

Albus l'observa mais ne sourit pas, son expression demeura celle qu'il avait eu en entrant : le regard triste.

\- Tu es venu te gausser de ta victoire ? J'imagine déjà les journaux. Le grand Dumbledore qui a vaincu le méchant Grindelwald. Cela serait dommage qu'ils apprennent qu'un jour, tu étais de mon côté. Tu es passé maître dans l'art de retourner des vestes, je vois.

Sans un mot, Albus s'assit. Il avait mérité ces paroles. D'un certain point de vue, Gellert avait raison. Il l'avait trahi. Lui aussi, à une époque, il voulait dominer les moldus. Il les avait tant détestés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa sœur, pour avoir brisé sa famille. Sa motivation avait été la vengeance. Gellert, lui, sa maîtresse était plus dangereuse encore : le pouvoir. Il n'aurait jamais été satisfait. Il lui en aurait fallu toujours plus.

\- Tu m'as lâché.

\- Tu es peut-être le meurtrier de ma sœur.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Toi non plus.

L'emprisonné le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu détestais les moldus. Pourquoi tu les protèges désormais ?

\- Je leur en voudrais toujours d'avoir détruit ma famille. Mais ce qu'il en restait, c'est moi qui l'ai brisé. J'ai fini par comprendre que pour que cette tragédie ne recommence plus, la compréhension est la meilleure des armes, pas la domination. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été comme toi. Le pouvoir est ma faiblesse, je le sais. Cela me fait peur.

Albus observa le visage de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé, d'un amour qui l'avait aveuglé pendant longtemps. Étonnement, ses traits étaient détendus, comme s'il comprenait.

\- J'ai su que tu étais une étoile montante à Poudlard. Tu as du talent Al. J'ai toujours su que tu irais loin. J'aurais aimé que tu ailles loin à mes côtés.

Sa voix était basse, relativement douce et presque triste.

\- Tu es le seul qui as réussi à me comprendre vraiment. On n'a pas eu de chance n'est-ce pas ? Dans une autre vie, peut-être...

\- Dans une autre vie... Deviendrons-nous à nouveau amis ? Demanda Albus, la voix chevrotante

Gellert eut un léger sourire.

\- J'aimerais le croire. Toi et moi dans une vie où on resterait côte à côte.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, on serait peut-être des moldus.

Le prisonnier eut un rictus.

\- Ou toi directeur de Poudlard et moi de Durmstrang. Enfin, qu'importe, puisque que c'est cette vie actuelle que nous vivons. Toi libre et moi enfermé. Je te souhaite de réussir, Al. J'espère que ta vision, contrairement à la mienne, se réalisera. Il n'y a rien de plus amer qu'un rêve brisé que l'on ne peut réparer. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu restes, à mes yeux, le meilleur ami qu'un sorcier puisse rêver d'avoir.

\- C'est un au revoir, je suppose...

\- Jusqu'à notre prochaine vie, oui.

Albus se leva et lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes.

\- Ton amitié m'a rendu très heureux, Gellert.

Alors qu'il tournait la poignée, Gellert lui lança :

\- Al. Dis-le également à ton frère. Je suis désolé, pour Ariana.

Albus ne répondit rien, Gellert ne s'en offusqua pas, il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose. Mais il le pensait. Ca ne changeait rien à son idée qu'elle était une sorcière inutile, mais Albus l'avait aimée. Cela comptait suffisamment pour lui pour lui faire ses excuses. La pauvre n'était qu'une enfant dont la vie avait été gâchée de bout en bout. Et alors que la porte se refermait sur la silhouette de son ami, ce qu'il savait être pour toujours, Gellert pencha la tête en arrière, le crâne reposant sur la pierre, s'autorisant quelques larmes, roulant le long de ses joues qui s'émaciaient petit à petit.

\- A dans une autre vie, Al.

 **FIN**


End file.
